User blog:Joeaikman/Joe's Battles of Fiction Season 2 Episode 9 - Percy Jackson vs Aquaman
Hi and welcome to this episode of my rap series. Are you sitting comfortably? Then I'll begin. A rather special battle today and it starts with book phenomenon Percy Jackson vs Aquaman to see who is the better modern character based off Greek mythology. Other characters come in to represent Roman and Egyptian mythology. I hope you enjoy. And great thanks to Trent for writing Aquaman, just about the only good verse in this. The Cast Alex Farnham as Percy Jackson (denoted by blue) EpicLLOYD as Aquaman (denoted by orange) Nice Peter as Atlantean (denoted by this) George Watsky as Jason Grace (denoted by pink) Colin J. Sweeney as Hercules Superhero (denoted by green) Dante Cimadamore as Carter Kane (denoted by this) Mary Gutfleisch as Sadie Kane (denoted by this) Ray William Johnson as Captain Marvel (denoted by red) The Battle Watch as Percy takes down the most overrated hero of DC This is what you're trying to beat, an MC son of the sea I'll blow you out of the water, sink you like you're Atlantis My dads the boss here, prepare to be banished Your powers could be no queerer, I brought myths into a new era Watch me drop a cow on this fish stick like my name is Hera Monster exterminator, Titan slayer, fought a creator You're a Justice traitor, leave you running like a satyr You let down the league, I'm one of the seven You can try and beat me but I'll be reborn in Elysium I'll crush you, and take your mermaid wife as spoils of war Run back to Supes and Bats and tell them you at least fought For Atlantis! I shall defeat this disgrace to all warriors, It’s obvious you’re stories are far worse than mine! I’ll be victorious! You had trouble with Kronos! I’ll fucking SQUASH that tyrant! Water flow like Poseidon. Raps hitting sharp like my Trident! Speaking of him, you don’t deserve your place among the sons of Gods! Your ego’s so big, you’d think you were Jesus! Huh, what are the odds? Over-rated? PLEASE!!!!! You MUST know the meaning of the word! Considering you have boat-loads of fangirls who are NOTHING but NERDS! I may only be known because I talk to sea-creatures, But I still have more knowledge than your stupid camp teachers! You say you’d crush me, but you haven’t even moved me! Why step to me when you come packed with rhymes worse than your movies?! I'm Jason, the rapper with most Grace, slayer of Krios and Enceladus Fought on Mount Othrys, you're a disgrace, now prepare to lose. For Olympus You're clearly Lupa in the head if you step to me, this Tempest set to be released Nowhere near you're namesake, Hercules, I can beat you without the roman fleet I'm praetor of the legion and you'll be winning Fulmi-nada See your defeat clearly in my girlfriends dagger You're a little known hero, could call you a zero Facing the most iconic Roman since Emperor Nero I'll be putting you down quicker than that cyclops Ma Gasket Leo, pass me a gadget, the son of Jupiter spits raps the fastest When you enter the House of Hades be sure the dead will rise I don't need Reyna's greyhounds to tell me that you lie This amnesiac, demigod loser will Marvel at Lee's creation A hulking killing machine who will send you to damnation I may not be the fastest but I'll avenge what you said Imma let the water rise, and leave you for dead You're just Juno's gamble, a foolish roll of the dice Call me Khione because my raps are cold as ice I taught kids at the academy now I'm facing one so weak More than 12 tasks await this perfect, power hungry freak I'm an immortal, now wait for Chaos to be let out The Lion of Olympus straight up won this round You had a past but you went and lost it in the Mist Your victory is as unreal as that time you and Piper kissed Two siblings duelling a captain who couldn't fight out of a paper bag You're a Superman rip-off call that a cape? More like a useless rag We are hosts to the gods you seem to be Rosetta Stoned You're madder than Sivana I'm afraid you just got owned Prepare for corporal punishment cos you're about to be Kaned You fight nazis and your stories are as boring as your super name We are the badass teens fighting Egyptian mythology You're a JLA loser who flies around in panties You should Mister Mind your manners you're addressing legends You're just a Batty Boy we should call you Billy Bellend And know when you step to us you'll find out what real pain is We spit rhymes Magnificus and beat you like Apophis Haha I'm taking on Riordan's least successful franchise One natural disaster I won't stop, this polls landslide I'm the real boy wonder, tear you asunder Sadie has shìt magic and a useless brother Your House of Life is empty, I'll leave you Forever Defeated Just like your crossover with Percy, you're end is yet to be completed I'll throw you off your pyramid, leave you in a Serpent's Shadow You coming at me, you must have smoked too much papyrus tobacco I'm the one with real magic, and I do it with just one word You use a dead language to fight monsters? That's purely absurd Now this hero from DC will show you why I can beat Superman How hear this, as I end it, wham bam SHAZAM Who won? Percy, Jason, Sadie and Carter Aquaman, Hercules and Captain Marvel Category:Blog posts